The Babysitter
by Urania Black
Summary: In which Greg is tricked by Catherine…drinks are thrownup…and Warrick is lurking in dark corners. Response to Unbound Challenge.


**Title: **The Babysitter

**Disclaimer:** Everyone and everything belongs to CBS except for _the babysitter_. Who I created especially for the torment of Greg.

**Summary:** In which Greg is tricked by Catherine…drinks are thrown-up…and Warrick is lurking in dark corners. Response to Unbound Challenge.

**Word Count: **880

"Wetting your pants can give you that same feeling," Catherine noted.Greg would have glared if he'd had the nerve to look her in the eye.****

"It's not funny." He protested as he looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their private conversation.

"All right," she said putting on a straight face. However the smile crept back onto her face as the mental image returned. "I'm sorry," she apologized covering her smile with her hand, but Greg could still see the laughter in her eyes.

"That is the last time I ever do you a favor." He told her menacingly.

"Oh, come on don't be such a wimp. It couldn't have been that bad." He glared, "okay so it might have been, but that doesn't mean you should give up on women entirely."

"Who said I was giving up on women? I'm just giving up on any women you recommend." Greg told her as he walked out of the locker room putting on his lab coat. Catherine followed him, protesting earnestly.

"Greg you should give her another chance. I'm sure she didn't mean it. It's really hard for her to meet guys."

"I wonder why." He said dryly.

"She's not all that bad."

"She's your daughter's babysitter for crying out loud and she was only twenty. You could have mentioned that tiny detail before you tricked me into going out with her." Greg whispered harshly as Grissom and Sara passed the lab. He smiled and waved at them as if nothing was wrong before returning his glare to Catherine.

"So, you still thought she was cute, didn't you." Catherine accused. Greg continued glaring. "Aha." She said pointing a finger in his face.

"That doesn't matter. She's too young. I mean think about it Cath. When I became legal she was just reaching double digits." He fumed as Sara walked in to the lab.

"Hey Greg I need those results from the McKenna case."

"Oh go make-out with Grissom." He told her bitterly turning away from Catherine and stalking over to his microscope.

"Oh very mature." Catherine reprimanded.

"You're the one that set me up with a twenty year old."

"Did I miss something here?" Sara asked turning to Catherine.

"Greg had a bad date last night. She had a little bit too much to drink and threw up on our poor lab rat."

"Tough break." Sara commented. Greg pushed past them both and headed to the break room to try and escape them. Besides he really needed a cup of coffee. They followed him anyway. Catherine to convince him it wasn't all that bad. Sara to hopefully find out some more juicy tidbits about Greg's love life or lack there of. It would give her some great comebacks when he teased her about liking Grissom.

"Greg, it's very rude to walk away when someone is talking to you."

"Leave me alone." He whined pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked around quickly to make sure there was no one else in the room. Satisfied there wasn't he began to add the right amount of cream and sugar to his cup.

Unbeknownst to the three occupants of the room there was a fourth. Warrick had been asleep peacefully on the couch until rudely awoken by Greg's pathetic whining. He decided to keep quiet and see where the conversation led to.

"Alright so I won't force you to go on a second date, but she told me she really wanted to make it up to you. She was so mortified. She couldn't believe that happened."

"Yeah well she should be. Maybe it'll teach her a lesson about underage drinking."

"Underage drinking?" Sara questioned alarmed.

"I neglected to mention to Greg that she was only twenty and he took her to a club on their date." Catherine told her off-handedly.

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"Shall we call CNN and have it broadcasted to the nation?" Greg asked sarcastically.

"CNN is international, Greg." Sara told him. He glared.

"Obviously you've _neglected _to see my point."

"Obviously." Catherine mimicked.

"Can we just drop the subject? Please." He begged.

"You have to face it Greg. Head on. Confront her on the issue. Tell her you won't stand to have someone throw up in your lap and then walk away without at least offering to pay for the cleaning bill." Catherine told him trying her best to keep a straight face. Sara dissolved into laughter and Catherine wasn't far behind. Warrick sat up on the couch and looked at Greg.

"Man you don't have any luck with the ladies at all do you?" he asked. Greg jumped at his voice.

"What are you doing lurking in a dark corner?" Greg asked accusingly, "Were you spying on me?"

"I was sleeping on the couch Greg. Not very much of a dark corner now is it?" Warrick responded. Grissom walked in on the scene completely unaware.

"Sara, Catherine I need you to check out a DB at Tuscany Suites. According to the boyfriend she had passed out after a night of drinking and it appears she threw-up while asleep and it choked her." Greg spit is coffee back into his cup while Sara and Catherine continued giggling like teenage girls.  
Warrick started laughing.


End file.
